Shoes!
by Akarusa Meidono
Summary: It's a normal day in Fairy Tail (apart from Natsu and Gray not being there). Erza is bored beyond extent. Just then, Lucy comes through the door and walks up to Erza. She asks her if she wants to go shopping with her... Will Erza go with Lucy or will she stay where she is? Read more to find out. This is my first fanfic!
1. Shopping

**Shopping**

It was a casual day in Fairy Tail… but without Natsu and Grey. Therefore, Erza was bored beyond extent. Just then, Lucy came through the door and walked up to Erza. "Hey Erza, I have an idea!" she chirped happily. "What is it?" Erza replied, interested in what got the blond so happy. "We can go shopping!" she almost screamed! "S-s-shopping!" stuttered the almighty Titania. "Yeah, shopping! Come on Erza, it will be fun!" Lucy pleaded. "M-me shopping?" questioned Erza. "Pleeease Erza… would you rather stay here and be bored beyond extent?!" she questioned. "Well…um…I guess shopping…" she replied with a little uncertainly. "Purrrfect! Come on!"… and without another word she dragged Erza out of the guild…


	2. The Magnolia Shopping Centre

**The Magnolia Shopping Centre**

"Come on Erza! Hurry up, don't be such a slow coach!" joked Lucy, dragging Erza behind her. "Um, I'm not sure about this anymore, I want to go back!" whined Erza. "Well it's too late now! Loooook!" said Lucy jumping up and down. Erza looked up, and there, right in front of her, was the biggest, largest shopping mall she had ever seen! "That's not a shopping mall! It's a castle! It's even bigger than your house Lucy!" exclaimed Erza. "Welcome to the Magnolia shopping centre!" said Lucy, magnanimously curtsying.


	3. Natsu and Gray Get Back

**CHAPTER 3: Natsu And Gray Get Back**

Mean wile, back at the guild, Natsu and Gray had just got back, and as usual they were fighting. If Erza were there she would have stopped them in no time, but as she wasn't there she couldn't stop them. After a few minutes, Natsu stopped fighting with Gray and looked at him "Something isn't right. Shouldn't Erza have stopped us now?" Natsu asked. Gray scanned the guild but he could not find any trace of Erza or Lucy. "Yeah, that is a little strange! Mirajane, do you know where Erza and Lucy have gone?" he said, turning to Mirajane as he said her name. "All I Know is that about 30 minutes ago Lucy was dragging Erza some were, were I don't know so don't look at me!" Mirajane said walking away. "You know what Natsu?" asked Gray. "What my little icicle?" said Natsu, a huge smirk spreading across his face. "I told you **NOT** to call me that!" shouted Gray, holding his fist up ready to punch Natsu. "Ok, ok, tell me your big idea then." Replied Natsu, holding Gray's fist so he couldn't punch him. Gray lowered his fist and said "You know your brilliant sense of smell; well couldn't you use it to find Lucy and Erza?" "Well, that's a good idea let's get right to it!" said Natsu, looking very excited. "Can I come?" asked a girl's voice. Natsu and Gray turned round and there, in front of them was Juvia looking very excited "Well…." Juvia interrupts "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Juvia screamed. "Ok then let's go!" and on that final note they all went off to find Lucy and Erza.


	4. Lucy Makes an Astonishing Discovery

**CHAPTER 4: Lucy Makes an Astonishing Discovery **

"OMG! Look at that top wouldn't it- look at that dress, its sooo sparkly! Those are **THE **cutest shorts I have ev- that skirt would go brilliantly with this top!" screamed Lucy. This went on for about an hour until Erza finally managed to drag Lucy off to get something to eat. After they had eaten the girls went off to look at some other stores. Suddenly Erza stopped in front of a store and said. "Oh…My….God…!" "What, what is it? Are we being attacked?" Lucy said, starting to panic. "Look." Erza said, pointing at the shop. "What exactly am I looking at?" asked Lucy, feeling a little calmer. "SHOOOOOOOES!" screamed Erza, grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her inside. "Look Lucy, wouldn't these purple stilettoes go really well with my Robe of Yūen? They are rea- OMG! Wouldn't these pink high heeled boots go really well with my Seduction Armor?" Erza said, looking more than excited. "What the hell is you seduction armor?!" asked Lucy. "I'll show you." replied Erza. Erza requiped into, probably one Erza's most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It was composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and very revealing bright pink thongs and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. She wore no shoes, and Erza was wearing a maid hat. The only visibly armored parts were her gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sported heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor came equipped with a simple sword which bore a writing on the blade, "_Come on Boy_". "Wow! Too much information! I've seen enough, please go back to normal!" said Lucy, feeling very uncomfortable now. They spent the rest of the day looking for shoes to go with all of Erza's armor.


	5. Natsu, Gray and Juvia Eavesdrop

**CHAPTER 5: Natsu, Gray and Juvia Eavesdrop**

Gray and Juvia had been led into The Magnolia Shopping Center, by Natsu. "Are you sure we're in the right place. I really can't imagine Erza shopping?" Juvia asked Natsu. "Yes I'm su- hide, now, I see them coming!" said Natsu, feeling very excited. Natsu pushed Gray and Juvia behind a fake plant. "Here they come!" said Gray. "Get out of my way! I can't see a thing!" said Natsu to Gray. "Well I can't see ether so stop complaining!" replied Gray. "I still can't see so MOVE!" screamed Natsu. "Shut up you guys! I can't hear a word they're saying, and if you keep shouting their going hear us!" scolded Juvia. "You can't tell us what to do, you're not Erz-!" Natsu didn't have time to finish his sentence, as they had just heard Erza scream "SHOOOOOOOES!" and run inside the shop dragging Lucy in. "Now, what do you suppose has happened?" Gray asked. "Didn't you hear? Erza just screamed shoes, so she's probably just seen a pair of shoes she really likes and has gone inside to see if she could buy them." replied Juvia. "You know, everything makes sense in that apart from the fact that **ERZA** said it!" said Natsu turning round to face Juvia. Just then, they saw Erza requip into her Seduction Armor. "Wow! She looks hot!" said Gray, staring at her. Juvia slapped him round the face and said "You shouldn't say that!" "Why shouldn't he say that? It's not like you two are going out?" said Natsu. "Well…" said Gray, feeling very awkward. "Oh my god, you two are going out!" said Natsu, sniggering as he said it. "Do have a problem with that? Do we have to ask your permission first?" asked Juvia, clearly exasperated. "No, no." replied Natsu, so they all went back to spying on Erza and Lucy. 


	6. Erza and Lucy Return to The Guild

**CHAPTER 6: Erza and Lucy Return to The Guild**

"I really DO wonder where Erza and Lucy have gone." said Cana to Wendy. At that precise moment someone opened the door of the guild and entered. Everyone turned round to see who it was, and there by the door was Lucy with about 6 shopping bags and Erza with more than 20 shopping bags! "Wow Lucy, how did you get Erza to carry all your shopping bags?" Mirajane inquired. "Oh no, these are not my shopping bags that Erza is holding, there hers!" replied Lucy. Everyone started to laugh. "It's not funny." said Erza in a booming voice. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Erza. "These bags are all mine! And there all shoes!" said Erza, getting very excited again. From one of her bags she took a pair of pink stilettoes and said "These are my favorite shoes! They will go perfectly with my Seduction Armor!" Everyone stared at Erza. Finally Elfman asked Erza "What's your Seduction Armor?" "I'll show you!" replied Erza, and before Lucy could stop her she had requiped and all the boys were staring at her. Lucy whispered to Erza something and Erza requiped back into her normal armor. All the boys said "OOOOWWW!" Just then Natsu, Gray and Juvia ran inside the guild and Natsu shouted at the top of his voice "Hey, everyone, Gray and Juvia are going out!" There was an awkward silence, and then most of the boys started whistling and there was a lot of giggling from the girls. Later on that day there was a lot of partying too, and everyone agreed that it had probably been the funniest day Fairy Tail had ever seen!


End file.
